


Motivational song

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Everyday Shenanigans, Eye of the Tiger, Fun, Gen, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Michonne's working out and Amy finds a way to kill her boredom.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) \- tiger  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- summer

 

Amy sits against a tree and watches Michonne train her sword skills like every morning. The blonde's feeling pretty bored and pouts a little while her fingers play with a blade of grass.

The only sound is Michonne’s huffing as she swings her Katana this way and that, all the while keeping her balance and body tension. Amy wipes the sweat off her forehead. It’s going to be a hot summer day and she longs for a cold breeze to cool her down a little.

Then she gets an idea and grins. “Dun … dun dun dun …”

Michonne’s eyes flicker towards her.

“Face to face, out in the heat”, she starts to sing and Michonne sighs.

“Amy …”

“Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry,” she sings and emphasizes the word ‘hungry’ with a whiny voice and holds her stomach, making Michonne laugh a little against her will.

“They stack the odds”, the blonde shrieks and shoots up from her place against the tree to move to the song.

“Still we take to the street, for the kill with the skill to survive! It’s the – come on, Michonne, you know the lyrics!” she laughs.

Michonne doesn’t say a word, only gives her a stern look so Amy rolls her eyes and sits down again after a moment of silence. “Just wanted to motivate you a little,” she mumbles and pouts again, until some softly murmured words reach her ears: “Eye of the tiger.”

Amy looks up to see Michonne grin and her smile returns.

 


End file.
